Rings of Life and Void
The Rings of Life and Void are that make appearances throughout multiple fables and myths, each time being referred to by different names. They are simple gold bands, less powerful than a fully-prototyped Queen's Ring and far more obscure. According to myth, whenever one of the rings goes missing, the other will be miraculously found. It is unknown if there are equivalent rings for other Aspects. Ring of Life First seen when , the Ring of Life is apparently capable of bringing back to life any ghost who wears it. Additionally, Aranea that it can keep a god tier immortal, even given a Heroic or Just death. Hussie loses it when Vriska , and it is later with Tavros. He and John proceed to fight for some time over it, before Meenah and he . The last time it is seen is on the couch next to a sleeping John in the Prospitian battleship as he begins to and proceed to appear throughout various times and locations in the game. However, when he later goes to retrieve it, . The ring is to be in Gamzee's possession, as he sleeps in Dave's fridge on the Prospitian Battleship, after which he delivered it to Aranea. Before killing her, the Condesce flips the ring off Aranea's finger. What happened to the ring after that is unspecified, but the Condesce most likely caught it. Before retconning the bad ending timeline out of existence, John zaps back to before Gamzee takes the ring from the couch and takes it with him. He later gives the ring to Roxy before zapping LOWAS and everyone on it back into canon. The ring was then given to Calliope by Roxy and currently belongs to her. The Ring of Life can pass between dream bubbles and Incipispheres (and likely universes as well) if it is held by a living player who wakes up or falls asleep, or out of the dream bubbles if it is used to revive a ghost, who will leave the dream bubbles upon resurrection. It is currently unknown if a revived ghost can remain alive if the ring is removed, as Aranea was killed immediately after its removal, and proceeded to dematerialize. It is also unknown how immortal a ghost that wasn't a god tier would be if wearing it, and if they would react differently to its removal. It is unknown if the ring works on a living or uninjured player. However, an interesting property of the ring seems to be that players can carry it to or from the dream bubbles by sleeping and waking. Another interesting property is that the ring doesn't bring the dead body to life, but instead actually makes the ghost wearing it corporeal. For example, when Roxy gives the ring to Calliope, she is not resurrected in Caliborn's body but becomes a completely new being. Ring of Void The Ring of Void is the unprototyped ring of the Black Queen of the void B2 session. It carries the power to and , or to and (an ability that is to be a power of the ring itself). Although Roxy is later to use these same powers without the aid of the ring, this is likely because the ring helped her get in touch with her powers as a hero of Void. The ring also has the standard powers of a queen's ring, so a carapacian wielding it can use the Red Miles. The ring was taken from the Black Queen by Her Imperious Condescension when she dethroned her and took over Derse (before the players entered The Medium). The Condesce permits the Draconian Dignitary to wear it and use the Red Miles on Derse to try to kill Dirk, who was hiding in the streets of Derse. Later on, the Courtyard Droll gives this ring to Roxy, who escapes from jail with it. She later uses it to try to propose to Dirk while she is in Trickster Mode, but this ring before trickster mode wears off. Shortly afterwards, the Ring of Life is brought to the B2 Incipisphere by John. It is notable that Jane was capable of seeing through the ring's effects while in Trickster Mode, and Trickster Jake could negate the ring's intangibility to , implying that the Ring of Void's power (and presumably that of its counterpart as well) is weaker than that of jujus. Its effects were also negated by Roxy, who was wearing it while in trickster mode. On one of the screens in the Land of Colours and Mayhem, Caliborn , although he doesn't know how it comes into his possession. Of its power, he says: Trivia *Similar to how the Queen's Rings heavily reference the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, the Rings of Life and Void themselves seem to be a reference to a quote spoken by Sauron to Frodo while he wears the One Ring: "There is no life in the void, only death." *The Rings can be thought to mirror Roxy and Jane; the Ring of Void originates from Derse where Roxy, a hero of Void, dreams. Meanwhile, the session's female dreamer on Derse's counterpart, Prospit, is Jane, a hero of Life. *The Rings could possibly be a reference to The One Ring from the Lord of the Rings trilogy, specifically the Ring of Void, giving the user to turn invisible, but with the added bonus of passing through objects. Category:Homestuck inventory